GetBackersSchool Lifeshounenai themes
by AliceNineInWonderland
Summary: Let's go back to the so-called school life ! Kazuki got into high school and befriended a 2nd-year senior,Ginji. However,he got betrayed and transferred to another school.To avoid such betrayall again,he closed his heart to those around him,being cold..


(Yessssaaa~! A different and yaoi-ish version of GetBackers… pairings will be something like kazuki/juubei, ginji/ban, shido/madoka/emishi? More will appear as the story goes on 8D)

"… I'm falling down into the dark, but I can't say goodbye to you," Kazuki sang to himself as he walked back home from school.

It's been only six months since he transferred to a new school. He's in second year of senior high at Mugenjo High School. It was tough trying to fit in with the rest of his classmates. Even though it was his second year, he still hasn't make friends. He would talk casually with his classmates but did not get close to them. He felt he shouldn't bother making friends because he was afraid of being betrayed, like what happened at his previous school.

Ginji was his senior and best friend when he was a first year at his previous school. He was taught a lot of things and felt comfortable being around Ginji. One night, Ginji called Kazuki to stop by his house, saying he had printed notes to help Kazuki with exams. Kazuki didn't hesitate and went over to Ginji's place. He took the notes that were in Ginji's room and was about to leave.

Ginji locked the door and gave Kazuki a sinister look, approaching him. "Why don't you spend a night here?" Ginji suggested. "My parents are not home and it's lonely being all alone."

Kazuki grew terrified with his heart pounding hard on his chest. "W-What are you thinking..?" he stammered and backs away.

"I'm just thinking that I would love to spend a night with you, that's all."

"Do-don't mess around. I need to go home."

Kazuki made his way to the door but Ginji reached for him quickly and pushed Kazuki onto the bed, his hands pinned down. "Even if you go home, no one would be there to greet you. So it's better to stay here for the night, don't you think?"

Kazuki knew that Ginji was right. When he reached home, it would be just an empty space. He was sick and tired of that. However, he refused to be in this place either. Ginji caressed Kazuki's long flowing hair and started to kiss him with brimming desires. He tried pushing Ginji away, struggling very hard, but Ginji proved to be too strong for him. In the end, having not much strength left, Kazuki was forced to give in to Ginji. Tears rolled down his cheek. It felt wrong to even have a pleasurable feeling at this time.

Even now, Kazuki dreams about the past.

"RIIING!" the school bell went loudly. All students rushed into their own classes. However, two students took their time, strolling into the school. Kazuki sat near a window and looked out. The Discipline Master stopped the two students at the gates, probably questioning why they were late.

"_They are daring..." _Kazuki thought to himself. Then again, he recognized one of the boys from his class. A tall figure with short, stylish brown hair and a pretty handsome face. Juubei was his name, if Kazuki remembered correctly. Juubei sat beside him during lessons, but never seem to pay attention to the teachers. In worst case, he would skip class and went to the rooftop.

Then, Kazuki realized that the teacher in class had been calling him to pay attention. Kazuki gave a sigh and apologized.

"Please stand in the hallway if you're not interested in learning, Mr. Fuuchoin," the teacher almost bawled at Kazuki when he sighed.

Kazuki stood up and without saying a word, he proceeded towards the door and made his way out into the hallway. He leaned against a wall. He wondered why his mind wandered off so easily when it comes to Juubei. He hadn't even talked to Juubei before. Worse still, he shouldn't be having this sort of feeling... an indescribable feeling which he vowed not to develope for men.

_(Please leave a review so that i will know where to 'improvise' :3)_


End file.
